seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dave
Hi Dave! Thanks for registering and starting to add content. Good to have you here! If you have ideas on how to get more people using SeattleWiki, please visit the spreading the word page. You can also discuss anything else or ask questions at the Coffee shop -- matias 14:09, 6 May 2005 (PDT) ---- Hi Matias. I'm not sure if I am responding in the right spot, but here goes. Thank you for the warm welcome. I hope you don't mind me putting community information and meeting minutes up on here. I think that the wiki concept has enormous potential for community activism, but I don't know how to set one up at this point. :Hi Dave, yes, this is a good place to respond; you can also put messages for my in my talk page. I think it's great that you are putting community information and meeting minutes on this wiki; that's just what it's for! Feel free to encourage other people you know to take advantage of SeattleWiki as a place to share this kind of information too. -- matias 16:07, 6 May 2005 (PDT) ----- Hi Dave, Thanks again for continuing to add stuff. I think it's great that you are using SeattleWiki as a place to put all this community information. I made a couple of changes to the way pages are linked from the Lake City article. Mediawiki, the software that's used to run SeattleWiki (and the software that runs Wikipedia) has the concept of subpages. They let you organize some pages as "children" of other pages. I think this works well in SeattleWiki because each neighborhood for example might have a page on homelessness, transit and parking, things to do, where to eat, etc. To avoid name conflicts you can make all those pages subpages of the main page. For example, if you look at the Lake City community topics section, you'll see that all the links now point to pages that start with Lake City/. To create them I added a forward-slash ("/") to each page link, like this for example: * Neighborhood Safety The front slash makes the linked page a subpage of the current one. Make sure there's no space between the brakets (". The pipe lets you show something else for a link than the actual page name. I hope this is not too confusing. I've updated many of the links already on the [[Lake City page to point to subpages. Another nice feature is that subpages automatically have a link at the top linking back to its parent page. For pages that won't be repeated between neighborhoods, for example parks, places, community councils, etc, it's not necessary to make them subpages, since there should only be a single one of that name (at least in Seattle). Let me know if anything's not clear or if you have any questions, suggestions, complains, etc. I'd like to make SeattleWiki as helpful as possible for you and other people that want to use it for making community information and such things available. :--matias 11:20, 10 May 2005 (PDT) Thanks Matias. The subpage concept makes sense. I will use it in the future. Subpage vs not subpage Hey Don, I have been wrecking havoc with the Lake City page again. Some of the pages you had made into subpages actually deserve to be on their own; however it helps to have the name of the place (in this case lake city) in the page name; for example see Cat and Cannon Used Books (Lake City). For a more-or-less rational explanation of when to use what, please see a new page I started about this, SeattleWiki:Location-specific pages.